fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Christmas Special - Part 1
On a cloudy, snowy day in Neo Bakugan City, the streets were filled with excitement during the Christmas craze. Every building within the city and within the surrounding suburban areas was lined with colorful lights and Christmas decorations. Citizens scurried from building to building, either searching for the right gift in a last ditch attempt or simply having fun with friends and family. As an infinite number of snowflakes fell from the sky, none knew of what would come to pass on this joyous holiday… (A man with light blue skin, frozen white hair, and a pointed icicle nose, clad in skin-tight clothing of varying shades of blue stands atop a skyscraper, looking down at the commerce below) ???) *Sneers* Look at all of those fools, spreading their “holiday spirit” everywhere they go. Their happiness makes me sick. Paladice, Colzard, what do you two think of this horrendous sight? (Two Bakugan open up and float near the man’s head, staring down at the streets) Paladice) If given the chance, I would take my frozen blade to each and every one of their throats! Colzard) *Growls* I would freeze them all to death, and then devour their succulent, juicy corpses! Paladice) *Bumps into Colzard* Now, that’s taking things too extremely, eating their corpses, BAH! Once Lord Frost’s plan is completed, we at least need a gallery of trophies to commemorate our victory! Frost) Paladice is right, Colzard. There will be no feeding on the trophies, unless it’s absolutely necessary. *Looks back down* My, my, what a wonderful collection we will soon own. Colzard) *Growls* Argh…FINE! I at least expect ten corpses every day for a nice snack, though! *Closes up* Frost) *Stands up, raising his scepter* Neo Bakugan City shall be the foundation of a new Ice Age, an Ice Age which begins NOW! *Slams the bottom of his scepter onto the roof of the skyscraper, unleashing a shockwave, followed by a bright blue light that emanates from the scepter’s top end* (The bright light envelops the skyscraper, quickly crawling its way throughout the entire city, freezing buildings, people, and Bakugan alike into motionless sculptures of ice) (The entirety of Neo Bakugan City is frozen solid, as the bright light inches ever closer to the suburban areas where Luke and his friends reside) Frost) *Licks his frozen lips* Oh, I cannot wait until this civilization’s pathetic resistance comes to try and stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Jumps off of the skyscraper* ---- Meanwhile, Luke is riding his bicycle through the streets of his neighborhood, using the ride to ponder his thoughts… Luke) I can’t believe that all of my friends are either on vacation or spending time with their families! Valkyrie) *Opens up* Well, it IS Christmas Eve, after all. Maybe you should be spending time with your mother right now, Luke. Luke) I know, but whenever I spend time with my Mom, it just brings back memories of…Dad… Valkyrie) These memories of your father…are they good memories or bad memories? Luke) They’re excellent memories. My Dad was probably the greatest father in the world, and I can vividly remember every moment with him, up until his disappearance. Valkyrie) You never told me much about your father’s sudden disappearance. Care to share? Luke) No…doing so would put me in an even worse mood. I just want to look back at the good times. Dad was always at his best during the holidays, participating in all of the fun. It made my mother and me so happy… Valkyrie) What was your favorite Christmas moment with your fath-I mean, family? Luke) Well, when I was a little baby, my father bought me my first pair of red headphones for Christmas. Those miniature headphones fit my tiny head perfectly, and I wore them around everywhere, listening to lullabies. Valkyrie) Sounds to me that you slept a lot when you were younger. .-. Luke) Hey, those headphones were a great way of settling me down whenever I would throw a tantrum or something…man, I miss my Dad… Valkyrie) I’m sure that wherever your father is right now, he’s proud of you. Now, how about we head home so you can enjoy Christmas Eve with your mother? Luke) Okay…we’ll head back. Who knows, maybe Mom made a batch of her delicious sugar cookies! (Luke turns his bike around and pedals back towards his house, as the bright light envelops the first house closest to Neo Bakugan City) ---- In the frozen Neo Bakugan City, Frost skates in the streets, carving various pictures into property and vandalizing everything with his scepter as he goes by… Frost) Oh, how I enjoy skating in my own, lonesome kingdom! Everything’s so quiet here, I can hear my own voice echo throughout the entire city! (Frost slices a frozen taxi in half with his scepter as he slides by, but the taxi does not explode) Frost) Good, very good, my cryokinesis freezes objects on the outside AND the inside! Let’s see what happens when I skewer some humans… (Frost skates past a line of frozen pedestrians, slicing them all in half with his scepter in one swing) Frost) Splendid! Maybe I can redesign this dull, ordinary city into a work of pure art! (Frost skates past Tyler, Will, Quinn, and Bruno, apparently not taking notice of them) (A short quake is felt through the ground, knocking Frost off of his balance and sending him spiraling into a wall) Frost) *Rubs his head* What sort of phenomenon would DARE attack my kingdom?! So help me, if Mother Nature is trying to ruin my fun, I will- (A convoy of BRAWL vehicles rumbles into the street where Frost is, breaking apart the ice on the ground) Frost) Oh, so it’s just some mere humans! I’ll take care of them in a split second! *Jumps into the air and lands in front of the first vehicle* (Frost points his scepter at the vehicle and fires blue electricity at it, freezing the entire vehicle) (A second vehicle pulls up next to the first vehicle and opens up a cannon on its roof, aiming the cannon at Frost and charging a blast) Frost) Sorry humans, but cannon fire will not harm me in the slightest! *Jumps into the air above the first vehicle* (The second vehicle fires the blast where Frost once stood, blowing up a chunk of the ground and wiping out a portion of the first vehicle) (The remaining two vehicles behind the first vehicle open up their cannons and charge blasts, but Frost swings his scepter midair, firing a slice of cold air that cuts straight through the two vehicles down the center, freezing them from the inside out) Frost) *Lands on the first vehicle’s roof* Three toys down, one to go… *Turns towards the second vehicle* (Four BRAWL Soldiers bust out of the second vehicle and gather around the first vehicle) Soldier 1) *Yells* Are you the one responsible for freezing over Neo Bakugan City?! Frost) *Stands still* … Soldier 2) *Yells* Answer us, fool! Don’t make us have to bring you in by force! *Raises his Stun Blaster* Frost) *Points his scepter at Soldier 2* Don’t make ME have to turn you into a block of ice. Soldier 3) *Yells* Just what are you, anyway?! Are you even human, or some kind of monster?! Frost) Hmph, I am neither human nor monster. I AM A WORK OF ART! *Charges blue electricity at the end of his scepter* Soldier 4) *Yells* The suspect’s showing signs of resistance! Men, throw out your Bakugan! Soldiers) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *All throw their Bakugan* (Haos Splight, Raptorix, Damakor, and Scaboid all come out of their ball forms, surrounding Frost) Frost) Heh heh, I will make a fine gallery out of you all… *Swings his scepter at the soldiers and Bakugan, unleashing a wave of ice* (Neo Bakugan City shines brightly, the blue light refracting off of the frozen buildings) ---- Meanwhile, Luke races back to his house, as the bright light speeds up its pace, enveloping more and more houses in the neighborhood… (Luke turns at a corner, and quickly pedals down the street towards his home) Luke) Hey, I can see my house in the distance! I’ll be there soon, Mom… (On the horizon, Luke sees the bright light slowly begin to envelop his home) Luke) What the-MOM! *Rapidly pedals towards his house* (The bright light completely envelops Luke’s house, and suddenly rushes towards Luke, who stops in his tracks and watches the light in horror) Valkyrie) Luke, watch out! *Opens up in front of Luke* (Valkyrie shines brightly as a shield of flames surrounds Luke, protecting him from the freezing blue light) (The shield fades away as Luke and Valkyrie look around to see that the entire neighborhood had been frozen solid) Luke) What the heck happened?! It looks like we’re in a second Ice Age! Valkyrie) Must have been some snowstorm…you should thank me for protecting you from freezing to death. Luke) Oh, right, thanks Valkyrie. How were you able to create that shield in the first place? Valkyrie) We both subconsciously activated our Prodigal Auroras in order to shield ourselves…our minds must’ve sensed imminent danger. Luke) Okay, that makes sense. Now, we need to figure out what kind of natural disaster caused all of this…or what human or Bakugan… Frost) *Calls* Silly child, THIS IS MY MASTERPIECE! (Frost slides down the street, skidding to a halt behind Luke and tapping his scepter off the ground) Luke) *Turns around* Who are you, and why have you frozen my neighborhood?! Frost) I’m surprised you humans do not recognize me from your childish fairytales. I am Jack Frost, the Lord of Ice! I have set in motion my plans to transform this planet into history’s greatest piece of art! Now that you know my plans, I have no choice but to eliminate you! Luke) Ha, good luck trying! You’re dealing with the world’s next Number 1 Brawler, Luke Truman! I am destined to protect Earth from the likes of you, Jack Frost, because that is the duty of a Prodigal Brawler! Frost) Ooh, so you’re one of those twelve Prodigal Brawlers? Never mind then, I refuse to kill you. Instead, once I’m done torturing you, you will become one of my most prized trophies, Luke Truman! Valkyrie) We’re about to face the deity of winter…are you ready for this, Luke? Luke) Of course I’m ready! Your fire will wipe out everything this guy throws at us! *Grabs Valkyrie* Frost) Paladice, I am in need of your artistic expertise! *Creates Paladice in his hand* Luke & Frost) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* (Valkyrie and Paladice come out of their ball forms and automatically begin trading blows) Paladice) *Unsheathes his sword* I will dismember your body at every joint, starting with the wings! *Swings his blade down on Valkyrie’s left wing* Valkyrie) Playing dirty from the beginning is not how a true warrior fights! *Creates his Hyperion Sword and blocks Paladice’s attack* Paladice) I am nothing more than a work of pure craftsmanship, so do not chastise my methods of brawling. *Breaks away from the sword struggle* Lord Frost, I require a power boost! Frost) As you wish, loyal servant! Ability Activate! Probability Gamble! *All of the playing card symbols covering Paladice’s armor glow, giving Paladice an increase in power* Luke) You give your Bakugan a power boost, while I give mine a speed boost! Ability Activate! Valkyrie Hummer! *Valkyrie’s wings retract and Valkyrie glows red, becoming much faster and agile* Valkyrie) Now let’s fight on even terms! *Shoots at Paladice and swings his sword at Paladice’s neck* Paladice) Come now, you’ll have to do better than that if you want to live. *Easily dodges Valkyrie’s slash and quickly moves away* Bladed Flurry! *Swings his sword at Valkyrie at extreme speed, with one million slashes per second* Luke) Valkyrie, I’ll provide cover for you to escape! Ability Activate! Fire Barrier! *A barrier of flames rises to protect Valkyrie from Paladice’s slashes* (Paladice easily slices the barrier apart and inflicts mortal damage upon Valkyrie’s body by cutting him up) Valkyrie) *Pulls away, heavily injured* Urgh…must…fight…back! Intensity Punch! *Heats his fist up and punches Paladice* (Paladice grabs Valkyrie’s fist and breaks it, before slamming Valkyrie into the ground) Frost) Hmm…I’d hate to have such ugly art in my trophy hall, so I’m going to be generous. Ability Activate! Queen of Hearts! *A heart symbol on Paladice’s armor glows as Valkyrie is completely healed by a pink light* Luke) Thanks, I guess. Valkyrie, get back up and hit ‘em hard! Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie quickly stands back up and charges two fire blasts in his hands, firing them at Paladice* Paladice) Your attacks cannot scathe me. *Raises his shield* Diamond Hard Shield! *Blocks the two fire blasts with his shield* Valkyrie) *Jumps into the air above Paladice* I’m sure this will scathe you! *Slices his sword down on Paladice* (Paladice throws his shield away and grips his sword with both hands, countering Valkyrie’s attack with his own) Frost) Since you two are so immersed in cutting each other up, let’s add some art to this brawl! Double Ability Activate! Full House + Clean Straight! *Ten enormous pillars of ice rise from the frozen ground, arranged in a circle surrounding the area where the battle is occurring* Valkyrie & Paladice) *Shout* DIE! *Both slice at each other horizontally* Luke) *Looks around* Whoa, were all of those pillars really necessary? You might have killed countless people with that ability! Frost) *Walks slowly to Luke* If any lives were killed by the pillars, then they were needed sacrifices for the production of the ultimate masterpiece. *Shouts* Paladice, keep the Pyrus Bakugan occupied! *Turns towards Luke* Now, I begin my collection of Prodigal Brawlers… (As Valkyrie and Paladice clash in the background, Frost walks up to Luke and points his scepter to Luke’s chest, charging a bright light) Luke) *Frozen in fear* W-Wait…what are you doing to me?! Frost) *Presses the end of his scepter against Luke’s chest* I hereby induct you into my trophy gallery, Luke Truman… (Luke stands petrified as the light at the end of the scepter glows brighter) (Right as the freezing process is about to begin, a mysterious individual shoots to the ground in between Luke and Frost, shattering the scepter and leaving both Luke and Frost shocked) ???) *Stays in a crouched position, pointing a kunai knife at Frost* Back away slowly, Jack, or you will die… To be continued... Christmas Special - Part 1 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Who do you think the newcomer is? Zack Lloyd Drake Someone new Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Specials Category:Holiday Event Entry